ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem
Gay plant witch Description Requiem is a woman of average height with a particularly thin and bony frame. This gives her a rather frail and weak appearance and while she isn't terribly strong, she is difficult to injure. She has tan skin, indicative of her desert-dwelling heritage, and golden eyes. Due to a genetic defect, her hair is pure white and has been since birth. She typically wears it in a long and loose braid. There are noticeable scars all over her body. The most notable ones being the three on her face, the bands around her wrists, and the spiral shape on her left palm. There are also scars on her ankles, chest, abdomen, and upper arms. The pointer and middle fingers of her left hand have been cut off below the first knuckle. Clothing Requiem's clothes are usually just a hodgepodge of whatever she's accumulated over time. She prefers mid-length dresses and boots are always a necessity. The outfits she puts together almost always include many layers. It means less clothes to pack and things can always be removed if the weather it too hot for such. She is also often seen wearing various magical charms and trinkets. While she is completely capable of using magic without the aid of these items, doing so expends unnecessary amounts of energy. Typically, though she only wears a few of them on a regular basis while the others are only worn when needed. Personality Requiem is quiet and observant. She often watches others in complete silence, which can be rather unsettling at times. A part of this comes from her difficulty in trusting new peopler. Those few she does trust, she tends to stick close to as a source of comfort and safety. The other part is a lack of confidence in her English. It is not her first language and she still struggles with it now and again. She would rather avoid the frustration than strike up a conversation. If you are able to get past thin exterior layer of cold, unsettling stares, you'll find that Requiem is quite compassionate. Past experiences have shown her how absolutely horrible humans can be to each other. But those experiences have also shown her how greatly humans can suffer. She prefers to try and ease that suffering in some way, even for those who have already passed away but still linger in this world. She dedicates a great deal of her time helping trouble spirits move on. She is also intensely curious, another thing that contributes to her eerie stares. She enjoys watching others work and learning from them. She can-and has-stepped into situations without realizing the full extent of the dangers. Her naivety of many things in the world sometimes make her seem much younger than she is. There's a strange child-like quality to the way she approaches certain situations. She is unnaturally skilled in the Thaumic arts, being able to use magic without the aid of a wand or other artifact of the sorts. However, she typically avoids using unaided magic unless it's absolutely necessary. This is because the wisp inside her that provides all of this magical energy is also keeping her alive. The less energy spent on spells means more energy to keep her body going. Experiments They were all nice and pleasant and no one got hurt lol Ghost "Hunting" Helpin' dem spirits move on The Wisp Magic floaty orbCategory:Characters